The Center for Interdisciplinary Research in Immunological Disease (CIRID) at UCLA functions as an interdisciplinary program which facilitates research and communication within UCLA as well as between UCLA and the physicians, patients and interested lay persons in the community. Included are fundamental laboratory investigations, clinical studies and disease control research, and education and outreach programs. Allergy and immediate hypersensitivity studies include examination of the factors regulating histamine release from mast cells. The antigenic, immunologic and clinical studies of hypersensitivity to triatoma protracta (kissing bug) are being developed with diagnostic and therapeutic components as well as projected outreach activities. Acquired Immune deficiency Syndrones (AIDS), including those with Opportunistic Infections, especially Pneumocystis carinii, are being jointly explored for clinical, infections and immunological interrelations. Epidemiological studies in homosexually active young males are designed to determine lifestyle and other factors that may contribute to the development and spread of AIDS. Immune changes occurring in healthy male homosexuals are under investigation, along with immune deficiencies of childhood and of immune suppressive drug therapy. Immunoregulatory changes contributing to depressed immune function are sought in studies of lymphokine and receptor changes. Additional studies are focusing on the regulation of natural cytotoxicity and the NK/K cell system. Disease control studies, involving self management programs for asthmatic children and their families are to be extended to hispanic children and families to adult populations. Investigations of compliance and non-medical characteristics which influence disease outcome also are planned.